Daniel's new Girlfriend
by Mipcy
Summary: Basically, Daniel finds a new girlfriend, only to find that she has just been transferred to the SGC. She’s very similar to Daniel and gets into trouble. Only she has a dog. And she gets in trouble. Chapter 3 has been edited. It's prety important.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Mipcy

Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to any recognizable characters, but I do lay claim to new characters that I have introduced.

AN: I know that this is chapter one again, but since it had so much Spanish in it (sorry guys!) I translated it for you. I forgot that not everyone has at least a basic understanding of Spanish.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Jack," Daniel said before he closed his cell phone and walked into his favorite coffee shop, Porphyria's. For some strange reason, he noticed, the line was longer than usual. As he stepped in line, Daniel noticed a short, skinny, red-headed girl with large Daniel-like glasses in front of him, yet he knew that she had most likely never been in the shop before. "New in town?" Daniel asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yes," the girl said as she turned to face him.

"Daniel Jackson," he offered.

"Alexia O'Neill," she said.

"Are you related to Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I guess so. We're a small family," Alexia said.

"I'm not surprised. So, what brings you here?" Daniel asked.

"I just got transferred from a base in Alabama," She said.

"Military?" He asked.

"Yes. Army and loving it. I get to work in labs or go off to digs all day long."

"You want to sit down and talk?"

"Sure."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Thanks. I just need some hot tea. With cream and sugar."

Only when Daniel came over to the booth Alexia had chosen did he finally notice the large black lab at Alexia's feet. "What kind of service dog is that?" He asked.

"This is Loki. She's a guard dog, but she passes for a service dog," Alexia explained.

"Oh," Daniel said, "So. What do you do with the Army?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Neat. Me, too. Linguistics?"

"What do you expect of an archaeologist? Where have you worked?"

"Egypt, the Yucatan…"

"Tu hablas español?"

"Si! Estoy muy fuera de práctica. Y tu?"

"Si. Muy, muy fuera de practica. Pero yo pienso que persones pensaban que nosotros estamos muchos extraños si nosotros mantener hablado en español."

"Yo pienso tu eres correcto. Look. I have to go, but this is my number. Call me later. I'll help you settle in."

When Daniel walked into the briefing room on Monday morning, he discovered Sam, Jack, Teal'C, General Hammond, and Tanith-Alexia and Loki sitting at the conference table. Well, Loki wasn't so much sitting at the table as lounging under it.

"Doctor Jackson, please take a seat," the General said.

"Jackson?" Tanith asked as she turned around, "Daniel! Tu no me diré tu trabaje aquí!"

"Lo siento mucho, pero tu no diré que tu hubiste ordenes venir aquí."

"Lo siento yo no pensé."

"Inglés, por favor," Jack interrupted rather rudely, "You two know each other?"

"Daniel was the first person I met when I came to town-besides my realtor," Tanith said.

"We met in my coffee shop," Daniel said.

"oh. Coffee a big thing back home?" Sam asked.

"No, I was actually getting tea. I just didn't know where my tea was at the time and I was in need of some major caffeine. We were in line and started talking. WE then sat down and proceeded to talk for four hours, and have seen each other every day since."

"We really need to get on with the briefing. Colonel O'Neill, would you like to tell SG-1 why you're here?" The General asked.

"I don't really know why I'm here, sir," Jack said.

"He meant me. I'm here, a: as a new member of SG-1, and b: as a trainer for select members of SG teams. Two members of select SG Teams will become a handler. Not every team will have dogs, but each team that does have a dog will have two, except for SG-1 because Loki's attached to me."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"It's actually kind of embarrassing…when we were in Egypt, I kept on getting in trouble because I couldn't see well and my glasses kept on being broken and I refused contacts-Daniel understands my sentiments, I'm sure-anyway, I kept on getting in trouble…falling down drain shafts, being kidnapped by all manner of people, touching the wrong artifacts…they decided they being my c.o. and buddies- they decided that it was time to get me a guide dog," Tanith said sheepishly.

"Does this remind us of someone?" Jack asked.

"Shut up! Just because I'm curious doesn't mean anything! Luck's just against me!" Daniel said, looking rather angry.

"Sorry, Danny, but it's true. You get in trouble nearly every day," Jack apologized-well, sort of.

"Now that everyone has met Colonel O'Neill-by the way, you two are going to have to figure that out- if everyone would look at the folders in front of you we have a simple recon mission to discuss," the General said.

"Recon?" Jack asked, "But I thought that was for the recon teams."

"Only when you have seasoned members. This time you have a new member of the team," General Hammond declared.

"So, what're we doing?" Jack asked.

"This planet has a group of people that seem to be far behind us technologically. You are to do what you usually do," General Hammond said, "Oh, and Lieutenant Ben O'Neill will be joining you as well. Therefore, the team will have to be restructured. Tanith, you will be in charge of what will be considered SG1-A. You will have Sam, Janet, and Loki. Jack, you will be in charge of SG1-B. You will have Daniel, Teal'C, and Ben. Jack is in charge of SG1 as a whole. You leave in one hour."


	2. Chapter 1 again

Author: Mipcy

Disclaimer: I don't lay claim to any recognizable characters, but I do lay claim to new characters that I have introduced.

AN: I know that this is chapter one again, but since it had so much Spanish in it (sorry guys!) I translated it for you. I forgot that not everyone has at least a basic understanding of Spanish.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Jack," Daniel said before he closed his cell phone and walked into his favorite coffee shop, Porphyria's. For some strange reason, he noticed, the line was longer than usual. As he stepped in line, Daniel noticed a short, skinny, red-headed girl with large Daniel-like glasses in front of him, yet he knew that she had most likely never been in the shop before. "New in town?" Daniel asked her.

"Huh? Oh, yes," the girl said as she turned to face him.

"Daniel Jackson," he offered.

"Alexia O'Neill," she said.

"Are you related to Colonel Jack O'Neill?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I guess so. We're a small family," Alexia said.

"I'm not surprised. So, what brings you here?" Daniel asked.

"I just got transferred from a base in Alabama," She said.

"Military?" He asked.

"Yes. Army and loving it. I get to work in labs or go off to digs all day long."

"You want to sit down and talk?"

"Sure."

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Thanks. I just need some hot tea. With cream and sugar."

Only when Daniel came over to the booth Alexia had chosen did he finally notice the large black lab at Alexia's feet. "What kind of service dog is that?" He asked.

"This is Loki. She's a guard dog, but she passes for a service dog," Alexia explained.

"Oh," Daniel said, "So. What do you do with the Army?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Neat. Me, too. Linguistics?"

"What do you expect of an archaeologist? Where have you worked?"

"Egypt, the Yucatan…"

"Tu hablas español?" (Do you speak spanish?)

"Si! Estoy muy fuera de práctica. Y tu?" (Yes! However, I'm very out of practice. And you?)

"Si. Muy, muy fuera de practica. Pero yo pienso que persones pensaban que nosotros estamos muchos extraños si nosotros mantener hablado en español." (Yes. Very very out of practice. But I think that people will think that we're strange if we keep speaking in spanish.)

"Yo pienso tu eres correcto. Look. I have to go, but this is my number. Call me later. I'll help you settle in. (I think you're right.)

When Daniel walked into the briefing room on Monday morning, he discovered Sam, Jack, Teal'C, General Hammond, and Tanith-Alexia and Loki sitting at the conference table. Well, Loki wasn't so much sitting at the table as lounging under it.

"Doctor Jackson, please take a seat," the General said.

"Jackson?" Tanith asked as she turned around, "Daniel! Tu no me diré tu trabaje aquí!" (Daniel! You didn't tell me you worked here!)

"Lo siento mucho, pero tu no diré que tu hubiste ordenes venir aquí." (I'm very sorry, but you didn't tell me you had orders for here.) (AN: or something like that. It translates kinda funny)

"Lo siento yo no pensé." (I'm sorrry. I didn't think.)

"Inglés, por favor," Jack interrupted rather rudely, "You two know each other?" (English, please.)

"Daniel was the first person I met when I came to town-besides my realtor," Tanith said.

"We met in my coffee shop," Daniel said.

"oh. Coffee a big thing back home?" Sam asked.

"No, I was actually getting tea. I just didn't know where my tea was at the time and I was in need of some major caffeine. We were in line and started talking. WE then sat down and proceeded to talk for four hours, and have seen each other every day since."

"We really need to get on with the briefing. Colonel O'Neill, would you like to tell SG-1 why you're here?" The General asked.

"I don't really know why I'm here, sir," Jack said.

"He meant me. I'm here, a: as a new member of SG-1, and b: as a trainer for select members of SG teams. Two members of select SG Teams will become a handler. Not every team will have dogs, but each team that does have a dog will have two, except for SG-1 because Loki's attached to me."

"Why's that?" Jack asked.

"It's actually kind of embarrassing…when we were in Egypt, I kept on getting in trouble because I couldn't see well and my glasses kept on being broken and I refused contacts-Daniel understands my sentiments, I'm sure-anyway, I kept on getting in trouble…falling down drain shafts, being kidnapped by all manner of people, touching the wrong artifacts…they decided they being my c.o. and buddies- they decided that it was time to get me a guide dog," Tanith said sheepishly.

"Does this remind us of someone?" Jack asked.

"Shut up! Just because I'm curious doesn't mean anything! Luck's just against me!" Daniel said, looking rather angry.

"Sorry, Danny, but it's true. You get in trouble nearly every day," Jack apologized-well, sort of.

"Now that everyone has met Colonel O'Neill-by the way, you two are going to have to figure that out- if everyone would look at the folders in front of you we have a simple recon mission to discuss," the General said.

"Recon?" Jack asked, "But I thought that was for the recon teams."

"Only when you have seasoned members. This time you have a new member of the team," General Hammond declared.

"So, what're we doing?" Jack asked.

"This planet has a group of people that seem to be far behind us technologically. You are to do what you usually do," General Hammond said, "Oh, and Lieutenant Ben O'Neill will be joining you as well. Therefore, the team will have to be restructured. Tanith, you will be in charge of what will be considered SG1-A. You will have Sam, Janet, and Loki. Jack, you will be in charge of SG1-B. You will have Daniel, Teal'C, and Ben. Jack is in charge of SG1 as a whole. You leave in one hour."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine! But Tanith-Alexia, Ben, and Loki are mine. Along with anybody else I introduce.

Teams SG-1-A and SG-1-B stepped through the 'gate on P3X-

597 and found people gathered around the 'gate.

"Who are you?" A man, presumably the leader, asked.

"We are travelers from far away," Daniel answered.

"From where? Show us!" Another man demanded.

"From here," Al said, drawing an upside-down 'V' with a

single circle above it.

"We call our planet Earth. What do you call yours?" Sam

asked.

"It is called New England," The first man replied.

"Al, um….?" Daniel asked in a whisper.

"I assume that they're the missing people from the

colonies, some probably from ships that never made port.

Maybe even some straight from England. This is puritan

society living right now. This must be how you felt about

Abydos," Al returned in the same tone of voice.

"That man!" A man dressed much more severely than the

others exclaimed, "Who does he serve? What is that sign

on his forehead? Does he serve evil?"

"No longer do I serve evil. Before I understood what the

man I served stood for and what he did I was his best

warrior. The sign on my forehead stands for him. I now

serve good as do my friends," Teal'C answered.

"Come. We must test you to see if any study witchcraft,"

The severely-clothed man said. As the group walked, they

saw geological features much like those in the New-England

colonies. The group traveled to a large building much like

the Parthenon in Rome. Inside were two wall-fixtures.

The building was made of gray granite. The entire group

squeezed inside, leaving a large semi-circle for the

severely-dressed man, now known as the minister, and SG-1.

"Would the leader of the group step forward?" The minister

asked. Al and Jack both stepped forward. "How is a woman

leader?" The minister asked.

"I am leader of my division of the team, including myself,

Major Carter, Dr. Frazier, and Loki," Al said. Sam and

Janet acknowledged as their names were spoken. Jack just

petted Loki.

"For cryin' out loud! Can't a woman be a leader in these

parts?" Jack asked.

"Um, Jack," Al and Daniel muttered.

"What?" He asked.

"Al, go ahead and explain," Daniel prompted.

"No, spacemonkey, you explain it to me," Jack said.

"Fine. In Puritan society, most women didn't have a

leadership role. They were expected to stay in the home

and make lots of babies and bring them up. Or that's how

Al here, explained it. In her exact words." Daniel said.

"And, apparently, they're following the society very well,"

Al finished.

"Please, if you would both look into the measuring glass,

we can go ahead with the ceremony," The minister, who had

moved closer to Al and Jack while the group had conversed,

insisted. As the two looked into the 'measuring glass,'

the creation started to glow and the 'glass' looked like a

calm wormhole surface in a StarGate or a semi-calm lake or

pond. Al and Jack stepped back and for a moment, their

eyes glowed.

"Sir? Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam? Are they Goa'uld?" Janet asked.

"If they are, I'm not sensing it." Sam answered.

"I did not see a symbiote," Teal'C added.

"That's what I thought, but as the doctor, I want to take

them home and check them out, anyway. Daniel, would you

please go up there and explain to minister?" Janet asked.

"Okay…" Daniel said, slightly dazed, as usual.

After Daniel explained to the minister, SG-1 left, leading

two very dazed Colonels and one characteristically dazed archaeologist/linguist back to the StarGate. "Follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road…" Anyone could hear two people singing songs in very bad singing voices. The singers were Jack and Al.

"Are they ever going to shut up? Her own dog won't even go near her," Ben complained. Suddenly, the pair collapsed. Four of the men that had been following the group ran up and started to carry the two back to the Parthenon-looking building. Another man ran to find the minister. As the two were placed on the dais in the center of the room, the minister came in.

"You, my friends, are saved. We shall save your friends and then you will be free to leave," After the minister made a much longer speech, everyone was ushered out of the room and a few minutes later, Al and Jack wandered out.

"I was **smart**," Jack said.

"So was I," Al reminded him.

"Good. Time to go home so you guys can get checked out and to that convention," Janet said.

"Will you be doing that?" Jack asked.

"No, one of the other doctors."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine! Just Al, Loki, Ben, and anyone else I made up.

Author's note: if you need translations for something, just ask and I'll put it in the next post.

A while later, the team arrived at the StarGate. Daniel dialed home and as soon as the 'gate was open, Sam sent the code. A few moments later, the team stepped through the 'gate together and entered the embarkation room. General Hammond was there to greet them. "Welcome back, SG-1. We debrief in one hour," he said.

As the team walked to the infirmary, Daniel and Al hung back and finished their conversation from earlier. "So you grew up with a little girl whose parents were your parents' friends?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Her parents died and my parents took her in until my parents died. Then we went into foster homes together," he said.

"You're Danny!" Al realized.

"You're Tanith Karino!" Daniel said, realizing that they were childhood friends. Between the time that they realized that they were childhood friends and Al left with Jack to go to the convention, they were inseparable. They talked about their separate lives and their early childhoods every moment that they could.

Hours later, Al and Jack were headed out of the SGC to the convention when they ran into Colonel Maybourne and some of his cronies. "Colonel O'Neill and Colonel O'Neill. Just the people I wanted to see."

"Jack? Who is this man, and why are they here?" Al asked, looking slightly nervous and twitchy.

"Look, Maybourne. The Colonel and I have a convention to go to, so if you don't mind…" Jack said, starting to push his way past the group, pulling Al with him.

"But Colonel, I have orders here that you two are to come with me." Maybourne said.

"Orders? To go with you? Why? And where?" Jack asked, alarm bells going off in his head. Maybourne looked around, staring pointedly at the security clerk.

"O'Neill, we can't talk here," he said. Jack nodded, and they stepped away from the desk. "Colonels, I have orders here for you to accompany me."

"Orders to go with you? Where?" Al asked.

"That's not your concern, Colonel. They're valid orders, signed by General Vidrine. You're to go with me." Maybourne said.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you, Harry, and Al isn't either," Jack snarled, starting again to push his way past him. The arm of one of the big quiet guys snapped out to block his progress toward the up elevator.

"What the..." Jack said.

The security guard was on his feet. "Is there a problem here, Colonel O'Neill?" he asked.

"Yes..." Jack started to say, then suddenly felt something cold against his neck, felt pressure and knew he'd just been injected with something. "I...I..." He started to turn, started to fall, and one of the silent men caught him.

"Colonel, would you like to follow peacefully, or do we have to do that to you, too?" Colonel Maybourne asked.

"I'll be good," she answered, quietly.

"Ma'am?" the guard asked.

Maybourne flipped his ID open toward the guard. "Sergeant, I'm Colonel Maybourne and I've got things under control here. Don't worry. I'll see to it that Colonel O'Neill and Colonel Karino get home safely. They're just exhausted." The sergeant was looking at the group uncertainly. Jack was desperately trying to form words, make his throat work, tell him to call General Hammond, but nothing was working and he sagged, semi-conscious, into the arms of two of the big guys. As the group entered the elevator to continue the rest of the way to the surface, Al was injected with the same drug as Jack had been. The drug started to turn her muscles to mush and she was wobbly and out of control. The men hustled the two out of the main gate, through the checkpoint where the NID man's badge quelled any protest by the guards. They were thrown roughly into the back of a van that sped out of the parking lot. Jack was tossed onto his stomach, his hands jerked behind his back, and cuffs snapped around his wrists. The men were a bit more careful with Al, carefully turning her over, pulling her delicate hands behind her back, and putting child-sized cuffs around her wrists. The two were then gagged. Jack and Al attempted to make noises to show their disagreement with the treatment, when they heard Maybourne's voice, again.

"Patience, O'Neills…I'll just call you Karino for now, patience. We'll have you talking soon enough," he gloated. Jack thought 'Oh shit,' knowing anything Maybourne was involved in was not going to be anything any good for Jack O'Neill, and definitely not for Al.

"They awake?" They heard Maybourne ask. One of the quiet guys poked Jack in the ribs with his gun, then kicked him in the shin. Then, more delicately, the man slapped Al's face. 'Good,' Jack thought, 'They don't want to hurt her. She does look almost fragile. That's a mistake, and they're going to pay for it.' Whatever that drug was, by then they were completely unable to respond with anything more than a moan. They could hear though, and they heard plenty.

The man above them chuckled, "Nah, they're out."

Maybourne's voice sounded very, very satisfied. "Good. What luck. That was perfect. Slipped them right out of there before Hammond or those other pains had a chance to protest. We'll have him safely in the lab before they even realize they're missing. With luck, it will be days before they check on them and discover they're gone. We'll have all our research done by then." 'Research? What research?' Jack wondered. Jack was facing Al and noticed that she looked absolutely terrified.

"We'll know everything they learned from those alien devices," an unfamiliar voice said from the front of the van. 'Oh no. They think we still know something from the aliens. I would have laughed, if I'd been able to. Maybourne, he thought he had accomplished something by getting his hands on us, and he'd find we didn't remember a damn thing of use to him. Of course, that brings up the ugly thought of what is going to happen to us. The NID is going to have to cover up what they'd just done. Even if he had the proper paper work to sign us over to NID custody, this was still kidnapping two officers of the United States Armed Forces and would be frowned on in a lot of places. Regardless, they'd gain nothing by interrogating me, and if the drugs they used to try to force me to tell them things I didn't know didn't fry my brain, I was entirely quite likely to end up very, very dead anyway. Al right beside me.' Cautiously, Jack tried testing his muscles, because he was beginning to feel less woozy, and discovered he could move, a little at least. He curled his toes inside his boots, wiggled his fingers and flexed the muscles in his legs, trying anything and everything he could to work toward regaining control and movement. If he could take them by surprise, he'd have the chance to make a break and save Al with him.

Al just lay there, curled up, more or less in a fetal position, scared out of her wits. 'What was she to do? She knew nothing of value. Yes, she was smart, yes she could read pretty much any given language, yes she had a perfect memory, but she remembered nothing from those devices.'

As Jack fought to regain some use of his body, his brain was feverishly working, following their route, and trying to think of a place to attempt a break. 'We're heading down the mountain, on the winding road I know so well, having driven it hundreds of times over the past few years. This series of sharp curves was about halfway down the mountain, and then there was an unfamiliar turn. The van had taken the side road. We weren't going into Colorado Springs. This back road cut off the main highway and headed across a range of mountains. They might have other transport nearby to take us somewhere, or maybe they were taking us to a place they had set up in the nearby wilderness. No, I didn't think that was likely. My bet was that they were going to try to get us as far away as possible from our friends at the SGC, and that meant they were headed across the mountains. They wouldn't be able to get a plane or chopper in here, but there was a little private airport a couple of hours away off this road, in a tiny little mountain town. They could ship us out of there, with no witnesses. So we had some time, time to try to fight off the effects of the drug and figure out a way to escape.'

Yet another Author's Note: I'll be going to University within two weeks. When I get there, I'm not sure how much internet access I'll have or when it'll start. All I ask is that you please be patient. I have this story finished in its entirety, and am now editing it.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hi, remember me? I wish I owned them, but I only own my own characters—you know, the ones I made up. If you want to use them, ask first. I'll probably tell you yes, but ask anyway. That's nicer.

AN: Here's the next installment of the series. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4:

"I can't believe they left without even saying anything to us, after everything that happened," Daniel said, frowning at Sam as they waited for the elevator.

"Daniel, they did have a convention to go to. It's not like they actually left to go home or something. Their bags were supposedly packed in his truck so they could leave right away."

"I know, but I thought maybe they'd want to, you know, talk to us some before they left. They don't have to be there until tomorrow, anyway."

"Jack? Talk about something?" she asked incredulously.

"Okay," Daniel nodded in agreement, "okay, so maybe he wouldn't talk much, Sam. But I didn't think he'd just leave in such a hurry. Anyway, Al likes to talk. She really talks. More than I do. And I thought maybe they'd want a little company, after all they'd been through." Daniel knew his friends well enough not to expect a 'thank you' from Jack, but he also knew Jack was a master at gestures of friendship, actions that made up for the words he couldn't say. This sudden disappearing act just didn't seem like Jack. Emerging onto the parking lot, they started across the pavement.

"Hey, isn't that Jack's truck?" Sam asked, pointing.

"Or one just like it." Daniel walked over and peered into the window. "Now this is odd. It's definitely Jack's truck. Who else would have hockey gear in the back seat? And that looks like his jacket. And there's Al's bag. See? Hieroglyphics." Daniel looked around uneasily. He turned to Sam and said, "Maybe someone else gave them a ride?"

"Who?" Sam asked incredulously, "We're both here, and Teal'c doesn't have a car. Anyway, who else was going to the convention? And who else would he take a ride from?"

"Maybe the General arranged for a car. They were both pretty tired."

"But he wouldn't have gone without his jacket, not on a night as chilly as this, and Al's bag goes with her anywhere. She has to wear her makeup, according to her journal," Sam added, a worried look crossing her features.

Daniel looked at her, "I think we ought to check with the General." They hurried back inside.

At the second level security desk, the sergeant was surprised to see them back so quickly. "Ma'am, Sir, is there a problem?" he asked, suspicious of their quick return, "Did you forget something?"

"Sort of," Daniel said, then turned to the man. "Ah, Sergeant, have you been on duty all afternoon?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Have Colonels O'Neill left yet?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. About an hour ago."

"Well, that answers that question. No need to go back inside if they've left," Daniel said, turning to go back to the parking lot.

The security man thought a moment, then piped up. "Ah, Ma'am, Sir, there was something strange though." The pair turned quickly to the sergeant. "They left with ah..." the SF checked his clipboard for the name, "a Colonel Maybourne."

"Maybourne?" Daniel asked incredulously.

"Did they go willingly?" There was worry in Carter's eyes.

The guard shook his head. "I'm not sure, Ma'am, it just seemed a little odd. The Colonels were leaving, bumped into them at the elevator, they talked and then left. Ma'am, Colonel O'Neill did look a little, umm, wobbly when they left."

"Wobbly?"

"Yeah, like he was leaning on one of the men with Colonel Maybourne." Sam and Daniel were busily signing back in.

"Thank you, Sergeant," she told him, as they dashed for the elevator and headed back down to General Hammond's office.

Yet another Author's Note: Now, if you'd just hit the nice little button on the bottom left and leave me a review, that would be nice. Oh, and like it says in my profile, I'm looking for a beta. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. We all know. Now, if this were a story with all original characters, original locales, and original problems, then, yes, this would be mine. However, it is not. Only some belong to me.

AN: I'm still in need of a beta! If anyone would like to volunteer, that would be nice. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 5

General Hammond's back was stiff with indignation. Sam stood trying to appear calm, hands clasped behind her back while Daniel paced the small office, listening to Hammond's angry words. "And what idiot authorized that? No one has the right to kidnap any of my officers... Colonel O'Neill did not willingly leave with those people, that I can assure you... Colonel O'Neill is an officer in the United States Air Force, and Colonel Karino-O'Neill is an officer of United States Army, not some guinea pigs for the NID boys to play with. I will not stand idly by and let one of my men and one of my women, good and decent people who have dedicated their lives to the service of their country, be treated like, like, like common criminals. Is that clear?…" General Hammond slammed down the phone so hard everything on his desk rattled. "The NID have them. Maybourne was given orders to pick them up for 'questioning.' "

"Questioning?" Daniel asked.

"About what they learned from those devices."

"But they don't remember anything," Daniel said, shocked.

"We know that. But apparently, they don't believe us."

Sam was staring at the General. "But, Sir, how did the NID know?"

"Know what, Major?"

"How did they know about Colonels O'Neill and the devices? Who told them?" All three looked at each other.

General Hammond's face turned even more grim. "A spy, we have an NID spy in our midst." He drummed fingers on the desk. "Okay. First order of business, people, is to get the Colonels back before... well, before any harm is done." Hammond began barking out orders to the security people. An hour of checking videotapes revealed Maybourne and his three henchmen taking two of the three O'Neills off the base. Cameras showed a plain gray van leaving the parking area, clearing the security gate and starting down the mountain. "However," Hammond said, "They did not take the main road off the mountain."

"Sir? How do you know that?" a surprised Major Carter asked.

"One more security camera, Major," the General said, "At the turn onto the main road. Not many people know it's there. It's an extra security precaution."

"Good thinking, Sir," Sam said with a smile.

"The gray van never passed the final security camera. Which means..."

"They took the mountain road," Daniel added.

"Yes." General Hammond said.

"So..." Daniel asked.

"So that means they are most likely heading across the mountain. It takes hours..."

"How will we find them?" Daniel asked again.

"Satellite photos will be on my desk inside the next ten minutes. Let's get to work people. We've got two missing Colonels to find."

Author's Note: Enjoy? Well, tell me how it went! I'd love to have some feedback on my stories, so please review! It only takes a minute.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. If it was a cute little kitten named Muffin, it still wouldn't me mine. Of course, Tanith, Ben, Loki, and the goons do belong to me.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, folks, but I'm now officially a Uni student, and have classes to attend and homework to do. I will try, to the best of my ability, to update every other day, or somewhere around there. Of course, there are extenuating circumstances, like computers crashing, that will keep me from posting, but as I said, I'll do my best.

Chapter 6

A phone rang. "It's me," Maybourne said. Silence, then an angry reply. "They what? Damn. Okay." A pause and the pair could hear people shuffling around in the front of the van. "Change in plans, boys. Seems the good Colonels have been missed. The pilot says he's seeing activity at the airport, so that plan is out. Guess we'll have to go to our back-up plan."

"And what is that, Colonel?"

"A couple miles up the road, there's the turnoff to a cabin. We'll hole up there until the search dies down, then we can move O'Neill and Karino out of the area. It will just delay our little operation a while, that's all." About a half hour later, the van turned off the road and bumped over a rough, unpaved drive. It was about another hour or so before they finally pulled to a stop. One of the men got out, then a door opened and the van lurched forward into darkness.

'Smart move,' Al thought, 'parking the van inside. Maybe even a different vehicle here to switch to, because security tapes would have shown this van leaving the complex.' The back door of the van opened, and someone grabbed them, pulling them to their feet and removing the gags.

"Hey, guys, come on," Jack mumbled, "no need to be rough, huh? Let's go easy." He sagged, letting them think he was still drugged, hoping they'd relax, and when one of the silent guys, Heckle and Jeckle, he dubbed them, relaxed his grip on both of them, they spun. Al kicked him in the solar plexus and he went down like a sack of potatoes. Jack butted the other guy with his head, turning, ready to sprint for the trees, and ran head on into a fist, with Al mimicking the maneuver close to him. So there they were lying on the ground, dazed. After a minute or two, Jack rolled over, sitting up on his knees, feeling the blood dribbling out of his nose and down his face. Al had almost bounced back, already rubbing the blood off onto the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Oops," She mumbled.

"Really, you two, I'd have thought you'd know better than to try something like that. How dumb did you think we were?" Maybourne sneered.

Jack didn't answer that question because Maybourne wouldn't have liked his answer. Instead, he said, after coughing up the blood he'd swallowed, "I think you broke my nose."

And right after that, Al said, "Well, I assumed you were pretty smart to use those drugs on me, too. But really, do you want to bruise up a pretty girl like me?"

Colonel Maybourne decided to ignore Al and just argue with Jack. "Oh, I doubt that, Colonel."

"Feels broken," he said.

"And you know, seems to me I remember someone telling me how striking an officer is a quick way to a court martial..." Al said, after Jack's whining.

"Just shut up, would you?" Maybourne said. "O'Neill, you don't have a broken nose. It's not even bleeding anymore. And Karino, you're going to be pretty again soon…I hope."

"Hurts," Al complained.

"I didn't think you were such a whiner, Karino. To be in the army, with your grandfather being who he is, and having been in Egypt for so long."

"Nothing wrong with a little whine with the cheese," Jack muttered.

"Har, har, har," Maybourne sneered contemptuously at them.

"Why Harry, I'm wounded. I thought you enjoyed my witty remarks."

"Bring them," Maybourne ordered to his goons while turning away. It was a cabin, like dozens of isolated vacation homes in the area, set well back in the trees. In the brief moments while they were being marched from the shed to the house, they couldn't see anything that would give them a clue as to where they were. Once inside, they were shoved into chairs, hands fastened around the back, their ankles tied to the legs. 'This,' Jack thought, 'is going to get uncomfortable, real, real soon.'

"You know, that couch looks more inviting," Jack suggested.

"Well, we didn't bring you here to make you feel welcome, O'Neill. Since we've had to change our plans, well, we'll just get started here. Now, Mr. Wallace, there, he's had a little experience in interviewing..."

"You mean interrogating?" Jack asked.

Maybourne tilted his head. "Call it what you want. You'll tell him what you learned from those alien devices."

"I learned never to look into an unknown alien device," Al piped up.

"That's the truth," Jack continued.

"Very amusing, Colonels, but not anywhere near what we're looking for," Maybourne said.

"Well, you asked what we learned. We answered."

"You know that's not the information we're after."

"Well, you must be more precise in the questions you inquire of us, Colonel Maybourne. You did not state what you wished to have answered. If you wished to have something more specific, you must specify what it is you want. If one wants an answer to a question, a person must have at least a basic idea of what one wants in answer." Maybourne was getting that look on his face, the one like he had eaten something sour.

Jack had a look on his face that said, 'what did she just say?' "Al, did you just say anything at all in that long sentence?"

"Oh, yes, Jack. A person must have a basic understanding of the material in question, and if a person does not have that understanding, the person will not understand the answer," Al continued.

"Oh, explains why I'm lost," Jack answered.

"O'Neill, Karino, I have orders here, valid orders from a superior officer, that you are to tell us all about..."

"Can't tell you anything. These guys haven't got clearance," Jack answered, nodding at Heckle and Jeckle.

"Take my word for it, O'Neill, they won't hear a thing I tell them not to hear. And Wallace, of course, he has adequate clearance for the job."

"Sorry, without the proper paper work, can't believe you. I'm a by the book kinda guy," Jack answered smartly, but not nearly as smartly as Al had.

"Colonel O'Neill, you have never been by the book or even near the book, so let's get started, shall we? Or do we have to make this unpleasant?"

"Oh, Harry, it's already unpleasant," Jack said.

AN: Okay, so, did you like it? I sure hope so, but tell me what you think! If you don't like leaving a reply, you can always drop me an e-mail to tell me what you thought, or to ask questions, if that's necessary.


End file.
